Prior inventions in the field of my invention or disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 4,095,933; 1,746,969; 3,938,934; 2,575,867; 3,199,568; 1,121,695; 1,846,939; 2,647,567; 3,241,594; 3,840,321; 1,403,954; and 1,509,706.
These prior inventions do not suggest the simplicity or the effectiveness of my invention which provides for an inexpensive means of heating fuel oil in a tank and in a supply line leading to an oil burner.